


like

by dutchydoescoke



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Harrington, Coming Out, Drabble, Gen, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 16:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19542433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchydoescoke/pseuds/dutchydoescoke
Summary: Robin was honest with him, so Steve figures it's time to do the same.





	like

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for spoilers for season three, naturally. also gratuitous use of the word "like" because why not.
> 
> anyway steve & robin are bi/lesbian solidarity and i love them for it so have a glorified drabble about steve being bi.

Steve looks at his hands on the steering wheel and thinks for a moment about how to do this. He knows he scared her when he didn’t react the best to her telling him about Tammy and he doesn’t want her to think he’s making this up to make her feel better or something.

He wants to tell her because it’s the truth and he wants her to know that she’s _really_ not alone in this. Because she deserves to know that his shock wasn’t just him reacting poorly, that it was because he’s surprised to be not alone in this.

The passenger door opens and he looks over just in time to see Robin drop into the seat and slam the door.

“Let’s go, dingus. I want dinner,” she says as a greeting and Steve smiles, a little nervous. “What’s the face for?”

“You know how you liked Tammy Thompson?” he asks and she raises an eyebrow.

“What about it?”

He sighs and tightens his grip on the steering wheel, inhaling shakily. He knows she probably won’t judge him on this but he wants her to know.

“I liked Tommy H,” he says quietly. Robin doesn’t say anything right away and he hurries to add, “I’m not, like, lying or anything to make you feel better or whatever, for the record. I just... didn’t get the chance before. And, like, I still like girls. I like both, I guess.”

Robin’s silent for another second before she bursts out laughing.

“Tommy H? _Really?_ And you gave me crap for liking Tammy Thompson?” she asks, giggling the entire time. Steve shoves at her shoulder and starts the car up.

“At least Tommy doesn’t pretend he can carry a tune.”

Robin keeps laughing and Steve smiles and thinks things might be okay.


End file.
